This invention is concerned with press construction for use in forging, molding, extrusion, shaping and otherwise forming of metals, plastic, rubber and other materials. As is well known, press construction in larger sizes involves extremely large components, generally made by casting, which is expensive to manufacture, machine and handle. Also, large presses are generally relatively slow acting, so that production is limited and therefore expensive.